Do I know you?
by I-Eat-My-Vegetables
Summary: Jensen is always staring... and Cougar's about to find out why.


**A/N: The plot bunnies have struck again! Random question that has nothing to do with the story, does anyone else wonder how Cougar got his name? Because when I think of Cougar I automatically think of older women and younger men… well you get the idea hahaha. **

**Do I know you?**

Jensen thinks Cougar doesn't notice, but he does. It's always been this way. Jensen continually stares at Cougar, as if he's confused or pondering something. By this point Cougar doesn't think Jensen even realizes he's doing it, it's been going on for so long. Cougar debated on confronting Jensen for a while, but that would have involved talking and well… let's just say talking to Jensen might open up a whole can of worms he doesn't want to get involved in. I mean, if he talks to him once (not just answering a question) then Jensen might think he wants to talk all the time! So Cougar keeps his silence and pretends he doesn't notice the slightly glazed over look adorning Jensen eyes when he stares at him. But he does wonder, what's so fascinating that Jensen would stare so intently… at him? Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your opinion, Cougar gets his answer one day, and it was NOT what he was expecting…

"Hey Cougar" called Jensen from the living area of the hotel during a particularly boring day in the newest town the Loser's had decided to spend the night in.

Cougar merely lifted up his hat and grunted to show he was listening, not bothering to get up from the unusually comfortable hotel couch. If it was important Jensen would have been screaming, he figured.

"Come here, I found something you're really going to want to see!" yelled Jensen once again.

Cougar sighed and debated whether he wanted to see what the younger man had found. In the end he decided to get up and look, if he didn't Jensen would merely continue to bother him. He figured he could get back to inspecting the inside of his hat sooner that way. He sat up with an inaudible groan and slowly twisted his torso until his back popped before walking (with his usual silent grace) over to Jensen.

"Cougar! Are you coming or n…" Jensen was unable to finish his sentence due to a very _manly _squeal, which was a result of Cougar placing his hand onto Jensen's shoulder. Apparently Jensen hadn't heard Cougar walking up behind him.

Cougar had to repress a smirk that threatened to form on his face at the squeak Jensen let loose. He really should learn to listen for people sneaking up behind him; otherwise someone who actually wanted to hurt Jensen might end up killing him one day. That thought immediately subdued his need to smirk.

Jensen turned away to hide the blush that had formed from being caught unaware by Cougar and motioned for him to take a look at the computer screen in front of him. Cougar obligingly looked down at the screen, only to see a biography of an unknown man. He gave Jensen a confused look which was immediately understood.

"Look!" said Jensen, scrolling upward on the screen revealing a picture of a man whose face looked remarkably similar to Cougar's.

"I've been trying to figure out where I've seen you before for ages!" yelled Jensen excitedly with much waving of his arms.

Cougar could only stare in disbelief. The man in the picture was smiling widely for the camera whilst wearing a purple leopard spotted leotard and doing the splits… and Jensen thought _he was this man!_

"That's not me" said Cougar quietly but with conviction before turning away and heading back to the couch and his nap. It was best just to ignore Jensen, he decided.

"Don't worry Cougar! You're secrets safe with me" called a laughing Jensen as he walked away.

Cougar smirked, pulled out his favorite sniper rifle and started to clean it. Seeing this Jensen immediately paled.

"Really, I promise I won't tell anyone… REALLY! I promise! Don't shoot meeeeeee!" yelled Jensen in panic.

Cougar just kept on smirking. He wouldn't shoot a fellow Loser… well maybe if Jensen spread his theory of him being a male ballerina. But he wouldn't do any permanent damage… probably.

**End**

**A/N: Hahaha, so what did you think? Bet you thought it was going in a completely different direction in the beginning didn't you? This little plot bunny hit me after I watched The Losers this afternoon. I loved Cougar's character and decided he needed some fanfiction (even if it's the shortest thing I've ever written)! And does anyone else wonder why Jensen had seen a picture of this man before?**


End file.
